Daisy's Mansion?
by Gust the Hedgehog
Summary: Daisy and Peach await the arrival of Luigi and Mario from the mansion, and still nothing. Peach asks if Daisy will go, and she encounters every ghost Luigi did. Can she find them or will her fate be living in a portrait in a gallery of ghosts? Mostly LuiD


"I'm worried.." Peach told Daisy one day as the sun was setting at the Mushroom Kingdom. "Luigi should have brought Mario back by now..."

"I know..I'm just as worried as you are.." She answered Peach and stared at the beautifully painted setting sun. A few moments passed and Peach finally broke the silence.

"Daisy..would you be so kind as to go to the "Haunted" Mansion and bring the two back..?" She asked with great sadness in her eyes. Daisy looked at her, then at the ground, and brought her head back up and smiled.

"Sure thing. I'll need the directions though" Is all she said in reply.

As it finally got dark out, Daisy left with a flashlight, and the directions to the mansion.

"Everything looks so much scarier when it's dark.." She told herself and shun her flashlight on trees and branches that frightened her a little. Daisy looked at the map Peach gave her. "And I should be here..but I don't see a" Daisy looked up and saw an old three story mansion, which looked completely abandoned and aged. Lightning struck behind it a few times. "mansion.." She finished more scared, dropping her flashlight as it turned off.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Daisy screamed and picked up the flashlight then ran inside after hearing noises from behind her. She shun the flashlight around and was in a foyer. In front of her was two doors, a mirror with a long cloth over it, and stairs to both her sides. Daisy moved the light around to see everything. Above her was a chandelier, who's lights were empty.

"Peach said that she had sent toads here before and I don't see any!" She told herself angrily. Just as Daisy crossly said that, she heard a door upstairs bang. Daisy flicked her head and the flashlights light shun on it. Daisy slowly walked up the steps and reached the top and stared at the door. She was shaking, as she opened the door and walked in the room. It was a big room, with cabinets of plates, desks and tables, and chairs. There were also paintings on the wall as Daisy guided her light from one to another. She turned the flashlight off to catch her breath, and the candles went out. Daisy started shaking again and turned it on.

"W-WHO'S THERE?" She asked into the stuffy air.

"OOO ANOTHER VISITOR?" A voice was heard. It was the paintings!

"AND SHE'S ALL ALONE" Another painting bellowed.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEY LIKE THE DARK"

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

"THEY'RE HERE!" The paintings stopped rumbling and yellow ghosts appeared out of nowhere. Daisy screamed and backed against the door. Just then, as the ghosts reached her, they suddenly grew scared and disappeared. Daisy's vision got blurry, and the last thing she saw was a small man standing in front of her holding something. Then, she blacked out..

When the princess awoke, she was in a lab with noise and bustle.

"Where am I..?"

"You're in my lab. Lucky I was searching the mansion for traces of them or you'd be in trouble" The small man told her eagerly.

"Who are you..?" She asked and sat up.

"I'm Professor E. Gadd!" He answered.

"Oh..I'm Princess Daisy. I came here to look for two boys and I ran into that ghost..thank you though" She replied and stood up.

"Luigi and Mario? You were sent?" Gadd almost broke out laughing, but didn't and kept a straight face. "Well you can't go around the mansion like that.." He shoved the Poltergust 3000 to Daisy. "There. That'll keep you safe..hopefully" He added. Daisy looked at it, and studied everything on it.

"Luigi used that, then after his strange disappearances, it was left behind and all the ghosts escaped." He started.

"He disappeared..? Oh poor Luigi he must be so scared.." Daisy whimpered.

"Well you see. I use this to pin point where he is. He was in the basement, and went through a door at the end of the hall and the tracker failed. I can't find his location so I went to the basement myself to get the Poltergust 3000, and managed to get out before the lights failed, once again." Gadd finished. "So now, the only way to save Luigi, and his brother, Mario, is to reenter the mansion, catch the ghosts in every room, then the ghosts that escaped their portraits, light the rooms, get any keys and enter the same door Luigi did before he vanished." Gadd told her firmly. Daisy nodded.

"I have to tell Peach. She'd be concerned if I didn't come back right away.." Daisy put the Poltergust 3000 on her back and her flashlight in a little holder it had on the other side of the main nozzle.

"WHAT?" Peach yelled into the phone, as Daisy had called her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll get Luigi and Mario back. I PROMISE" Daisy swore to the now stressed princess.

"Well...fine but please keep yourself safe as well!" The line was disconnected as Daisy got herself ready, left the safety of the lab and returned to the house.


End file.
